


Up to No Good

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: percy_ficathon, M/M, Twincest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While his fellow Gryffindors are celebrating their Quidditch victory over Ravenclaw, Hogwarts' Head Boy has an unforgettable encounter in the prefects' bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up to No Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kath_ballantyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/gifts).



> Thank you [](http://westwardlee.livejournal.com/profile)[**westwardlee**](http://westwardlee.livejournal.com/) and [](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**loony4lupin**](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/) for the betas. All remaining mistakes are my own. Originally written for [](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/profile)[**kath_ballantyne**](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/)'s request at the 2008 [](http://percy-ficathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**percy_ficathon**](http://percy-ficathon.livejournal.com/), where I based it on her amazing art [Pine Fresh](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/321615.html)

**Title:** Up to No Good  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Percy-Fred/George  
 **Warnings:** Strong sexual content, adult language, oral, frottage, twincest, voyeurism, all are underage  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them.  
 **Summary:** While his fellow Gryffindors are celebrating their Quidditch victory over Ravenclaw, Hogwarts' Head Boy has an unforgettable encounter in the prefects' bathroom.  
 **Word Count:** 3,797  
 **Notes:** Thank you [](http://westwardlee.livejournal.com/profile)[**westwardlee**](http://westwardlee.livejournal.com/) and [](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/profile)[**loony4lupin**](http://loony4lupin.livejournal.com/) for the betas. All remaining mistakes are my own. Originally written for [](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/profile)[**kath_ballantyne**](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/) 's request at the 2008 [](http://percy-ficathon.livejournal.com/profile)[**percy_ficathon**](http://percy-ficathon.livejournal.com/), where I based it on her amazing art [Pine Fresh](http://kath-ballantyne.livejournal.com/321615.html)

AND [55\. Voyeur](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/10859.html) on [](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/profile)[**smut_69**](http://smut-69.livejournal.com/) ; [57\. Surreal](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/7398.html) on [](http://lover100.livejournal.com/profile)[**lover100**](http://lover100.livejournal.com/) ; [ 03\. Awkward](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/8168.html) at [](http://potterprompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**potterprompts**](http://potterprompts.livejournal.com/) ; [ 68\. Brother](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/24537.html) at [](http://100quills.livejournal.com/profile)[**100quills**](http://100quills.livejournal.com/)

_Up to No Good_

> It felt as though they had already won the Quidditch Cup; the party went on all day and well into the night. Fred and George Weasley disappeared for a couple of hours…

Prisoner of Azkaban, _Chapter 13: Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw, pg. 264, American HB Version_

♥ ♥ ♥

The prefects' bathroom on the fifth floor of Hogwarts was, without a doubt, one of the finer privileges of being a school prefect, Percy thought as he stopped at the door and whispered, "Pine Fresh." The door swung inward to admit him upon receiving the correct password.

It was late when Percy stepped across the threshold and into the changing area to retrieve a towel and remove his school robes. He worked the fastenings free, stretching his tired muscles. This bath was just what he needed. The marble floor was cool on his bare feet as he walked toward the large tub and reached for the taps, clad only in his shorts. Before he could turn them on, though, he heard the door lock click open and the sounds of muffled voices outside the door.

Only the Head Boy and Head Girl were allowed to be wandering the school this late at night, so whoever was entering the bath was about to find himself in a world of trouble. With the threat of Sirius Black being on the loose, the emphasis the professors had placed on the fact that students were forbidden to leave their common rooms after curfew left little room for interpretation. Whoever had decided to come down to the bathroom at this late hour would be losing a lot of points for his or her House, so Percy sincerely hoped it was not a Gryffindor. He would do it, of course, because rules were rules, and just because he was a Gryffindor himself, he was not to treat his housemates any differently than those of other Houses (regardless of what the Slytherin prefects did). But he hated taking points away from his own House; he'd certainly hear a few choice words from his brothers if he did.

Percy cast a disillusionment spell over himself and checked the floor-to-ceiling mirror that lined the wall, grinning when he discovered that it had, in fact, worked. He hadn't had much practice with such spells, so he was pleased that the mirror showed nothing more than an empty room.

Percy pressed his back against the wall on the side of the room farthest from the door, intent upon using the element of surprise to his advantage. He could hear rustling just inside the door, but, as of yet, he could not see who was there. The mermaid in the picture apparently did not appreciate it when his head bumped into her portrait, as she made a rather disgusted "Hmph" and leapt from her rock back into the water surrounding it in the portrait. She splashed him in the process, and he was forced to remove his glasses to wipe the water droplets on his shorts.

He looked up as a glimpse of cloth at the far end of the room caught his eye and he ducked into a corner. He sighed. It was definitely scarlet, the colour of the Gryffindor Quidditch robes. A fellow Gryffindor was making use of the prefects' bathroom, and Percy would be the one responsible for taking the House points away. He was never popular like Bill, Charlie or the twins, but tomorrow his popularity rating would plummet even farther when the other Gryffindors found out he was the one who had taken away their House points.

Percy raised his wand to remove the disillusionment charm, but stopped short when he heard voices he recognized: his twin brothers. He was well aware that neither of them was supposed to know the password to this bathroom. Percy saw red. It _had_ to be those two; they had not earned the right to be here and, moreover, they were blatantly breaking curfew.

Percy had worked hard to earn his position as prefect, and even harder for the esteem that came with the title of Head Boy. They were prestigious titles, and ones which he was proud to have attached to his name. _He_ had earned the privilege of using this bathroom. His twin brothers, on the other hand, had mocked him, missing no opportunity to give him grief about his status. The more he thought about them partaking in the benefit of the prefects' bathroom, the angrier he became and the more determined to confront them regarding their indiscretion.

Percy started across the room, careful not to make a sound; the disillusionment charm would not prevent the twins from _hearing_ him. Luckily, the thought of remaining quiet was still foremost in his mind, or he might have sworn aloud at the sight that greeted him. Two Gryffindor Quidditch Robes, each bearing the name 'Weasley' across the back, were in a jumbled heap beside the room-length tub and their identical owners were presently engaged in activities that left Percy's mouth agape. One twin - George, he thought, though it was difficult to tell from where he stood - reclined on the edge of the tub, head thrown back and eyes closed as he rested his weight on his elbows; the other twin stood in the waist-deep water between his knees and sucked George's thick shaft deeply down his throat. Percy's cock stood up (quite literally) and took immediate notice at the sight of his younger brothers.

Belatedly, Percy realized one should stop walking when one wasn't looking at where he was going. He slammed his toe with a loud bang into one of the benches that lined the wall, and bit his lip to keep from letting out a howl at the pain. His eyes teared up behind his glasses and the urge to curse was almost too much, though he forced himself to swallow down the words. Fred froze, though George did not seem to notice.

"Did you hear that?" asked Fred, from his position between his brother's knees.

"Hear what?" asked George. He buried his hand in Fred's hair and attempted to guide his twin's mouth back to him.

"That noise." Fred pulled away, despite George's frustrated sigh. Fred's eyes scanned the room for the source of the disruption, as he reached for George's hand and urged him down into the water.

George went willingly from the side of the pool to stand behind his twin in the waist-deep water, and looked around the room mimicking Fred's actions. "I don't see anything. You sure are jumpy tonight, brother," George whispered, before nipping Fred's earlobe. His voice, however, carried over the water, so that it was barely audible to Percy.

"Shhh. I heard something." Fred held his finger to his lips, and George quieted.

"It's probably Myrtle again," George said, when the room remained quiet. "I think she has a bit of a crush on you, mate. 'Course I can't really blame her for that, can I? You know she loves to hide and watch us in here." George's lips latched onto Fred's neck, and from the intensity with which he attacked it, Percy felt certain there would be marks there later.

Percy held his breath and stood still as a statue despite his throbbing toe. Had he heard that correctly? Though perhaps it should, the statement didn't really surprise him all that much. The initial sight of the twins engaged in these acts was a shock, but upon further reflection, Percy could not really recall either of them ever showing any interest in anyone but one another.

George stood behind Fred and wrapped his arms around Fred's waist, his arms just breaking the water's surface, resting his chin on his twin's shoulder as bubbles drifted toward the ceiling. Judging from the way they touched one another, as though it were the most natural thing in the world, it was clear that they were so much more than brothers.

Apparently still not convinced they were alone, Fred's eyes continued to search the room, even as George placed kisses on his shoulder and up the freckled column of his neck, stopping only to tug at Fred's earlobe with his teeth once more. Percy felt certain George was whispering something in Fred's ear, but it was impossible to hear what he said, even in the quiet of the room. Whatever it was, it made the corner of Fred's top lip curl and reveal the dimple in this right cheek.

Fred did not respond verbally, but Percy watched with increasing interest as he turned and draped his arms over George's shoulders, capturing his lips for an intense kiss. George responded with equal eagerness, and Percy could see their tongues sliding past one another's lips as guttural groans escaped their joined mouths.

The last reaction Percy had expected was jealousy when he watched the twins, but much to his chagrin, he was undeniably envious. He had certainly been kissed before, but those kisses could not compare to this. No one had ever kissed him with that kind of passion or looked at him with that degree of hunger. When he allowed himself to forget they were brothers and that this was inherently wrong, he had to admit that they were a breathtaking sight entangled together.

When their kiss broke, they were both breathless, and Percy felt his own heart rate quicken. George turned his twin back around and pulled Fred's back firmly against his chest, once again latching onto the skin where his neck and shoulder met. Percy's head was spinning. He wasn't sure whether it was caused by the steam rising from the heat of the perfumed water or the heat generated between the lovers partially submerged within it, but guessed that it was more than likely a combination of the two. He pressed his own back against the cool marble of the wall to steady him. His mind was reeling from it all as beads of sweat formed on his brow and his glasses fogged.

George's hands reappeared from beneath the water's surface, and he trailed his fingertips along the muscles of Fred's flat stomach. Moonlight shone through the arched windows and caught on the water droplets that clung to Fred's skin everywhere George's hands caressed it. They glistened like small silver crystals adorning his pale, freckled skin. George's hands climbed higher, tweaking Fred's nipples, making him gasp and lean his head back, eyes closed, to rest upon George's shoulder.

"What do you want, brother?" whispered George, against the shell of Fred's ear.

Fred's eyes closed against the breath at his ear. He raised his arm and twisted it behind him, as his hand found purchase in hair the identical shade and length of his own, and he pulled George into a heated kiss.

George's hand slipped beneath the surface of the water. Percy was unable to see for all of the bubbles, but it wasn't difficult to surmise where George's hand was stroking from the undulating motion of Fred's body and the deep groans emitting from his throat.

Percy's back pressed as firmly against the no longer cool marble of the wall, as Fred's pressed against the muscled chest of his twin. George rained soft kisses and nips on Fred's shoulders and neck, and for a moment Percy thought he would have gladly given over his long-coveted title of Head Boy to feel those lips against his own warm skin.

Fred rocked his hips forward arching his back and moaning with each movement. He whimpered unintelligible words as he increased the speed of his thrusts into George's fist.

Percy's slipped his hand inside his shorts and he stroked himself up and down in rhythm with the rocking of Fred's hips. He wished the water didn't cover them. Just the thought of George's hand stroking up and down Fred's cock was enough to make Percy's own prick throb with need.

Fred's breathing grew more laboured, and his hair grew damp from what Percy suspected was a combination of his exertions and the steam rising from the surface of the water. His body lurched forward, trembling as he came with George's name on his lips.

George turned Fred to face him wrapping him tightly in his arms, and pulled him in for an urgent kiss. "Fuck, I want you," George said, when the kiss broke. Fred moaned at the sound of his brother's words, and fisted his hand in George's hair, nibbling a trail down his neck and sucking each of George's nipples between his teeth.

"Want me, do you?" asked Fred, cocking an eyebrow quizzically at his twin.

Percy almost agreed audibly, forgetting in the heat of the moment that the lovers did not know he was watching them. He bit his lip; if he made another noisy slip up, the twins would _know_ they were not alone and he did not fancy having to explain his presence.

"Yes, I want you." George replied, as he took Fred's hand and led him from the tub. The moonlight silhouetted two identical forms in its pale silver glow, as water ran in rivulets down the contours of hard-muscled bodies to pool at their feet.

Fred lowered himself to the smooth marble floor directly in front of the high arched windows that ran from floor to ceiling, pulling his twin down on top of him.

"This can't be comfortable on your back," said George, smacking his palm against the hard marble floor for emphasis. He stood up and, reaching for his wand, Summoned three fluffy towels that were in a heap at Percy's feet. Percy inched closer and he watched with interest as George spread the towels one atop the other, then used his wand to cast a cushioning spell.

Percy noted that Fred was watching his twin as well, and when George crooked a finger to indicate Fred should join him, he quickly climbed atop of the towels and allowed George to pull him into a tight embrace. Their lips met and Percy continued forward until he was standing less than two feet from where they lay.

The threat of being discovered made Percy's heart beat in double-time. It was both thrilling and terrifying all at once, and his cock was so hard now it was causing him a great deal of discomfort, begging for release. With the twins at his feet and bathed in the soft light of the moon, Percy's view was free from obstruction. They were so close he could almost feel the heat from their bodies.

Percy gaped at the sight of them as they lay side-by-side. Their bodies were truly identical, exactly the same length and build, and he thought if someone looked closely enough and compared them, they would find that the twins matched freckle-for-freckle.

Fred's hand ran the length of George's side, tickling up and down his ribs, as they kissed passionately. He was most surprised at the way they touched one another. Percy had never imagined that intimacy between men would be like this.

When George touched Fred, it was with a great deal of tenderness, and Fred's touches seemed to mirror that same affection. Percy always thought the twins were selfish, thoughtless and insensitive prats. However, the tender way in which George's hand was stroking up and down Fred's thigh was done with the intent to show his twin affection and give him pleasure. He had never before seen either of them behave with this degree of kindness, not even with one another.

Fred rolled George to his back and tilted his twin's chin, forcing George to look at him. "I saw the way you hit the Bludger at that Ravenclaw Beater today. You hit it so hard he had to roll his broom over in midair to keep it from taking his head off. I still can't believe we won. You were fuckin' brilliant out there."

Percy thought George looked flattered by the compliment, though it was difficult to read exactly what those dark eyes meant. Their prior kisses had been passionate and full of emotion, but when George's hand wrapped around the back of Fred's neck and he pulled him down for another kiss, there was a distinct difference. This kiss was rough, so rough in fact that Percy would not have been surprised if both of their lips bore bruises when they parted. Percy's cock twitched at the sight, and he silently slid his shorts down his legs and stepped out of them.

Fred kissed his way down George's chest, stopping to suck each nipple into his mouth, as George's back arched. Percy mimicked the actions of the couple before him, and he pinched his own nipples, biting his lip to keep any sound from escaping at the sensations his fingers evoked as he imagined it was Fred's teeth biting at his nipples and tried to imagine what those lips and tongue must feel like against the sensitive skin.

"Blimey, Fred, stop teasing," George said, as he pushed against Fred's shoulders, urging his twin's head farther down his body.

"Eager, are you?"

"It's been too fuckin' long since we were able to sneak away and do this."

Percy wondered how long exactly was 'too fuckin' long'. Percy could tell that Fred was not through teasing his twin. He kissed a trail from George's navel down to the ginger curls that surrounded George's rather large cock.

Fred brushed his lips across the sensitive tip, and Percy mimicked the action with the pad of his thumb across the head of his own cock, shuddering at the sensation.

Fred's tongue snaked out to lick George's cock from base to tip, and Percy followed suit with the pad of his middle finger.

"Bugger it all, Fred, I said stop teasing if you want me to return the favour later."

Percy almost laughed aloud at the frustrated look that crossed Fred's face. He was never more amused than when someone got the better of one of the twins, even if it happened to be the other twin. If he read the look on Fred's face correctly, he had no intention of ending the teasing torment he was inflicting just yet, but George's threat had hit its mark.

George arched an eyebrow at Fred, who grumbled something unintelligible, but wrapped his lips around the head of George's cock and swallowed him deeply down his throat. George's hips bucked and he let out a loud groan. Percy settled for fisting his cock with hard and fast strokes and imagining how the warmth of Fred's mouth must feel.

George's groans and whimpers grew to an alarmingly loud volume, as he thrust his hips more frantically against Fred's lips and fisted his hand in Fred's hair.

Without warning, Fred jerked away and launched his body forward so that he lay atop George, covering George's mouth with his hand and whispering, "Shhh."

McGonagall's voice could be heard coming down the corridor, and the twins froze. Percy, though he knew he could not be seen, froze as well.

As her voice grew louder, Percy could make out her words, "I've checked the boys' dormitory and they are not there."

"Do you think she's talking about us?" George whispered.

Percy thought the voice that responded was that of Professor Lupin. "Now Minerva, I know they tend to cause a bit of trouble, but for the most part, they're just harmless pranks, best I can tell."

Their voices trailed away as Fred responded, "Yes, I think it's a safe bet they're talking about us."

"Bloody fuck!" George swore, as Fred rose and went to retrieve their Quidditch robes, tossing George's to him. George tossed it back to the floor, grabbed Fred's robe from his hand and sent it in the same direction. He spun Fred around and wrapped him in his arms, saying, "We're likely to be in detention for a fortnight anyway, might as well not go back like this." He rubbed his erect cock against Fred's, encircling both as best he could with his hand.

Fred returned George's smile with an identical one of his own, captured his mouth in a kiss and joined the rhythm of George's rocking hips. George came quickly having been so close before, then got down on his knees and sucked Fred down his throat.

Percy stroked himself, picking up the rhythm of Fred's rocking hips, increasing the speed of his hand as Fred moaned and tangled his hands in George's hair. Luckily, Fred's moan was loud enough when he came to mask the noises Percy made as he spilled into his hand. Try as he might, no matter how hard he bit his lip, he had been unable to contain the sounds that burst from him at the intense pleasure of his orgasm.

George rose from his knees and cupped Fred's face between his hands kissing him tenderly on the lips.

~~♥~~

Percy remained as still as possible while the twins dressed quickly. He was still reeling from everything he had witnessed, and his reaction to it was more than a bit discomforting.

"Check the map," George said, as he pocketed his wand and gave a final look around the room, probably to make sure they left no evidence of their presence.

Percy's ears perked up at the mention of a map. What could those two possibly need with a map? No one knew this school better than the two of them. Fred said something about swearing and being up to no good, as Percy pondered what kind of map they could possibly be discussing. He watched as Fred touched his wand to a piece of parchment.

"George," Fred called, "Could you come here a second? I think you'll want to see this."

George looked puzzled as he crossed the room to look over Fred's shoulder. Fred pointed his wand down at a spot on the parchment, as the two whispered back and forth, then Fred looked up at George and raised an eyebrow.

Much to Percy's horror, they both pointed their wands at him and cast a revealing spell. Starkers and with his hand still covered in his own seed, a no longer invisible Percy refused to look up and meet the eyes of his younger brothers.

"From the looks of things, Fred, I'd say he enjoyed the show."

Fred chuckled deep in his throat. "I do believe you're right. I don't think our dear, older, big-headed brother will be reporting our indiscretions."

"I should think not." George grinned. "I don't even think we'll lose any House points for breaking the rules."

"Agreed?" asked Fred.

Percy only nodded, careful to keep his eyes downcast, as the twins turned on their heels simultaneously and exited the bath.

~~~♥ Fin ♥~~~

Banners for this story:

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/luvscharlie/pic/00071xfw/)   
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/luvscharlie/pic/0007230h/)   
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/luvscharlie/pic/0006zgc1/)

Also featured on [](http://hogwarts-today.livejournal.com/profile)[**hogwarts_today**](http://hogwarts-today.livejournal.com/) and Potter Prophet on Insane Journal


End file.
